<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Busy Christmas by Geekygirl669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109031">A Busy Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669'>Geekygirl669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Day's Of Christmas. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas was always hectic in the Buckley-Diaz-Han household. From all the kids running around the house excited about the presents they had been given to the adults, always at least two of them drinking a little too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Day's Of Christmas. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Busy Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry for not posting one yesterday, it was my last day of collage and I had no time to write, I will be posting two one-shots today to make up for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas was always hectic in the Buckley-Diaz-Han household. From all the kids running around the house excited about the presents they had been given to the adults, always at least two of them drinking a little too much. </p><p>But it was Christmas and they all loved it. No matter how hectic it got. And every year it seemed to somehow get more hectic. </p><p>This year was no different. The Diaz-Buckley kids woke their dads up before the sun had even come up, excitement over Santa and all the presents waiting under the tree. </p><p>Buck was more than happy to get up with his kids, after ten more minutes in bed and a cup of coffee made for him by Chris who had reluctantly got up with his younger siblings. </p><p>Eddie on the other hand was not as happy to have to get up so early as his husband was. The first trimester of his third pregnancy having been the hardest so far and he had spent most of the night either wide awake or in a fitful sleep and had opened that his eldest son wouldn’t be enough to keep the rest of the kids out of their room till at least 7. </p><p>Eddie pushed himself up from the bed with a small groan following his excited daughter out of the room and taking a seat next to Buck on the sofa, the kids sat around the presents on the floor excitedly waiting to be told they were allowed to open them.</p><p>Watching the three of them all tear into their presents, happy looks on all of their faces the early morning felt more than a little worth it to both men.</p><p>Chimney, Maddie and their two kids came to there's around 12 like they did every year and the six kids somehow found a way to cause even more havok then they ever had, all their presents spread out on the floor.</p><p>“Could they make more of a mess?” Buck asked his sister with a small shack of his head, looking through the open kitchen door to the kids in the living room.</p><p>“Probably.” Maddie nodded looking up from where she was basting the turkey. “IF we got them more presents there would be more of a mess.”</p><p>“Well next year there’s going to be another one.” Buck turned around to face his sister as he said the words, wanting to see the look on her face.</p><p>“Another one?” Maddie asked, turning away from the turkey to look at Buck, a huge smile on her face. “Eddie’s pregnant?”</p><p>“He’s pregnant.” Buck confirmed with a small nod. </p><p>“There’s going to be another baby in the family.” Maddie’s smile somehow grew even larger as she walked over to give Buck a hug, keeping her hands away from his as she did so. “I’m so happy for you two.”</p><p>“Thanks Maddie.” Eddie smiled at his sister as Eddie walked into the room asking, “Dinner almost ready?”</p><p>“Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes.” Maddie told him with a small nod. “And I hear congrats are in order.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Eddie smiled as he was pulled into a hug by his -sister-in-law. “Were really excited about it.”</p><p>“I bet you are.” Maddie agreed with a small nod before she went back to cooking. “But four kids, that a lot. I don't think I could handle four kids.”</p><p>“Thanks for the vote of confidence Madds’.” Buck told her a small laugh escaping past his lips. “And four kids can’t be that much harder than three. Plus Chris will most likely be at college or something by the time the baby is like two or three. Plus your kids are monsters.”</p><p>“Hey.” Maddie shouted as she waked Buck on the back. “My kids can be a little hard to handle but they are not monsters.”</p><p>“I know. But compared to mine they kind of are.” Buck shock his shoulder, able to hold back a groan when his sister hit him again.</p><p>“My kids can actually sleep past six, so thay have that.” Eddie couldn't help but laugh at the sibling rivalry knowing that it wouldn't be too long before his own kids started to argue all the time.</p><p>“Why don't you two just focus on dinner and stop with the arguing.” Eddie told them knowing that everyone would prefer an unburnt dinner. “And Maddie, we haven't told my parents yet so can you just keep the whole baby thing a secret for now.”</p><p>“Of course.” Maddie nodded before her and Buck went back to work, Eddie helping them however they would let him.</p><p>***********************************************************</p><p>“Christmas was really nice this year.” Eddie said a small sleepy smile on his face as he laid down next to Eddie in bed that night. </p><p>“It was amazing.” Buck agreed with a small nod as he brought his husband into his side. “You're amazing.”</p><p>“What did I do?” Eddie asked looking up at Buck a little confused, having felt bad almost all day for how little he had actually done.</p><p>“You're carrying my baby, for the third time. And you put up with all the morning sickness and lack of sleep with very little moaning and you're just amazing.” Buck couldn't help but let his hand reach down to rest on Eddie’s stomach, the feeling off the very small bump making him so happy.</p><p>“More than happy to.” Eddie assured him, leaning up to kiss Buck. “But I’m never doing it again. No more kids after this one.”</p><p>“No more kids after this one.” Buck agreed with a small nod, not knowing he and Eddie would even be able to handle another kid. “Four is enough. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought of it in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.<br/>I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.</p><p>I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>